


bombay sapphire

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thirty minutes into closing time and the man with bombay sapphire eyes still haven't decided what to order.</p><p>--</p><p>jason works in wingstop.<br/>dick is being a dick (jason thinks so).</p>
            </blockquote>





	bombay sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> i tried

Ever since he was younger, Jason always thought about being one of the ‘famous fast-food restaurants’ worker. Either as the cashier, manager, or waiter, younger Jason thought of getting employed in any of the fast food restaurants existing.

He doesn’t care about how much he receives daily or perhaps monthly. What he’s searching for is the hectic situation that will mostly happen daily in the restaurant. It seems fun and exciting for younger him to think about. In conclusion, being a part-timer in a fast food restaurant was young Jason’s dream. Full stop.

In the present time, ten years later, twenty year old Jason Todd found a portrait of himself in the Wingstop ’best employee of the month’ once again. Beside him, his fellow coworker (also self-proclaimed best friend) Roy Harper is showing one of his ’what the fucking fuck Jaybird?’ face right at him.

Honestly, Jason himself doesn’t really know. It is probably because of his ’adonis’ like face. Because clearly, he has to admit that his attitude during his shift is not even close to charming or flawless. He scowls a lot, sometimes putting on a sarcastic comment at a customer for being ’too slow to order’ and ended up getting a negative critique on the feedback card.

Also one time he laughs at this family arguing while eating at the restaurant (then spends his last few minutes of shift getting lectured by Donna.) 

“Did you pour some weird potion on Manager’s drink or what? Your face has been sitting there for two months already,” Roy comments, the ’what the fuck’ look is still clearly shown. Jason shrugs because, why would he do that? If he pours a love potion on Donna, ’best employee of the month’ won’t be the only thing he gets.

“Dunno, don’t care,” He says before making his way to the cashier, Roy’s loud groaning follows then. He really should just start his shift faster for more extra break time. 

\--

It’s almost thirty minutes into closing time.

Thirty fucking minutes away and the man in front of him is being a dense right now. Sure, he has the fit body, good-looking feature and pair of eyes colored like the Bombay Sapphire Gin. But he also seems to be a total dense. Proof? Well, it has been five minutes and no single meal has been ordered by him. To make it worse, not even a drink. He could’ve picked a soda. People pick soda mostly. 

Good god, there’s nobody else behind this man. Jason doesn’t have to worry about costumers yelling at each other during his shift. Not because that usually happens. That never happens. During his shift, at least. 

“This is honestly the first time I come to eat here,” He says, his lips forming a smile too bright that when Jason stares at him for too long the smile, he may has trouble seeing. Who the hell smiles wide during this kind of situation, anyway?

Well, probably this man. 

“Then order whatever the fuck took your interest first,” Jason blurts out because this man, he’s actually the last costumer for Jason to serve before his shift ends. He needs a break and this man is not giving him one.

The man takes his time to stare at something that is not Jason. Something, anyway, appears to be the portrait of ‘employee of the month’. Jason figures that out by himself since he notices that the man has this unreadable expression before focusing his gaze on Jason again in a swift. 

“Not something I expect for best employee of the month to say,” he says, adding a snort just to (purposely?) annoy Jason some more. 

“Yeah, sorry to break your little heart,” he replies, tone filled with sarcasm. The man rolls his eyes at that. A sign of annoyance, but Jason also catches a simple quick smile. “Now, may I please get your order?”

Instead of doing as Jason told him so (seriously, why can't this man pick something to eat?), the man actually stares at one of the takeaway papers sitting peacefully on the counter. Jason is about to interrupt him with a grunt when—

“It says ’you’ll always be greeted with a smile’ why didn’t you greet me with a smile?” Oh. Fucking. Fuck. Is this man for real now? Jason realizes the man tilts his head a little, both eyebrows raise with a confused look painted clearly on his face. Somehow his face reminds Jason of a puppy wanting to get adopted in a shelter.

Jason lets out a sigh, too tired and so very done to get angry at this one peculiar attractive man.

“Maybe next time when you’re fast when it comes to order something,” He says, attempting to sound tired (he is indeed tired though) but ends up sounding more sarcastic than he intended.

Then there goes the flashy sunshine smile of the man. Less bright than the smile before—in Jason’s opinion—but still it is a flashy kind of smile that can make almost everyone’s mood brighten (not Jason’s. He still feels the world is a toilet and he’s shit). Jason never knew a person could smile that way. Not until today, at this moment, at least.

“Alright then,” the man says quick, “I’ll order 6 piece of boneless wings—oh, make them barbecue flavor,” 

And what just happened now? Jason’s eyes widened, he feels lost out of the sudden. Did this man spend his time pretending to not know what to order? “Under the name Dick, please?” 

At that revelation of the man’s name, Jason snorts.

“No wonder you’re being a dick, it’s in your name, it’s there,” He says without even having second thoughts, and despite how rude his words are, Jason is surprised at how his tone is not filled with sarcasm (he swears he’s planning to make it all sarcastic and shit now it’s—what?)

Dick responds to his words with a wide smile, yet again. Jason starts to wonder if this Dick person always smiles when people tries to mock him or implied a mockery at him. Because that’s something that Jason can’t do—well.

“The total would be $7.79” Jason says, a bit of relieved because, thank God. It’s over. Whatever this weird conversation or banter they are having. 

“For your record,” Dick mumbles, one of his hand busy with rummaging his bag to find his wallet, “I’m a dick only to attractive employee,” a wink then he’s gone to sit on one of the empty seats.

Jason takes some seconds to processes what just happened. Is Dick trying to flirt with him the whole seven minutes (or was it more than that)? What was that wink about? Failing to understand what happened, he looks at the table to—the exact amount of money for Dick’s order. 

“What the fuck?” Jason groans, fingers running through his hair. Bed. He needs his bed.

He can hear Roy’s ‘go back home, Jaybird’ from the kitchen and—yes, he should probably head back. Whatever happened with Dick—or whatever that banter was about, maybe he can think about it later on when he’s not tired and not feeling like the shittiest shit in this toilet called world.

Or he can also ask Roy the self-proclaimed best friend to listen to his thoughts about this certain person named Dick with perfect Bombay Sapphire eyes. Perhaps Roy can give him a little advice too.

But for now, he’s going to head back home to his apartment and sleep.

And perhaps a glass of Bombay Sapphire can help him too.

**Author's Note:**

> i have more of this au to come so you can stay tuned for more.
> 
> also, prompts are always welcome.


End file.
